


Fire on Fire

by Hann93



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV)
Genre: Angst?, F/F, fluff?, smut?, we shall see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 21:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19049077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hann93/pseuds/Hann93
Summary: Juliana and Valentina are coworkers...Juliana doesn't talk very much for reasons unknown to Valentina.Valentina, being not used to the feeling of disregard starts doing things that annoy Juliana, like stealing her notepad, pens and pencils even food.How can anything good flourish from that? Read this story to know :)





	Fire on Fire

Grunting out a curse, Juliana stretches her muscles yawning from not getting enough sleep.

 She gets up and sluggishly walks to the bathroom to get ready for the long day ahead.

She’s been so unhappy with how work was going she sighs deeply when she remembers her single source of annoyance lately.

 

Valentina Carvajal.

 

That woman is loud, bubbly, and everything Juliana isn’t.

 Juliana didn’t have anything against her until one day when she sat at her desk only to find that her notepad was missing and resting on the desk next to hers.

 

Valentina’s.

 

That was the first day of many, of overstepping Juliana’s faint boundaries, she really hated it, but didn’t know how to tell Valentina off when the blue-eyed woman looked at her all innocent, with shiny wide eyes.

 

Running to her closet cussing after realizing she had spaced out once again because of Valentina, Juliana picks up a simple white button up, and a pair of nude slim-fitting slacks tying her hair in a clean bun before tucking her shirt in and putting her belt on. She always looked effortlessly beautiful and knew it as she passed by her reflection, her mood slightly brightening.

 

 

 

Juliana sighs deeply, her chest perplexingly tightening at the sight of Valentina standing by the printer.

 

Valentina’s wearing white, wide leg pants, with a green, skin-tight turtleneck with far too many golden necklaces hanging down her chest.

 

Juliana could not deny that Valentina was by far the most beautiful woman she’d ever seen, but it didn’t take away the fact that she frustrated Juliana beyond measure, for a lot of reasons.

 

 

Juliana quickly looked away in annoyance when bright blue eyes met hers and walked to her desk, knowing all too well Valentina would sit right beside her in the following minutes.

 

Juliana hated the fact that there was no privacy whatsoever in her new workplace. Everything was shared and everyone here seemed to be a morning person except for her.

 

Biting her lower lip, Valentina frowns not knowing exactly why Juliana seems to hate her so much? Sure, she’s been stealing minimal things from her here and there, but she only wanted an excuse to talk to her, but Juliana always brushed her off seeming unfazed and annoyed, and for the first time in her life Valentina felt unwanted.

Rushing out of the office, Valentina brushes past Juliana without looking, wanting a cup of coffee more than anything.

 

She’d woken up with the thought of the brown-eyed woman. How Juliana took a hold of Valentina’s mind she’ll never know, but then again, she remembers the first day meeting her.

 

**_*Six months ago, *_ **

She was rushing to take her freshly printed papers out of the printer when she realized that it ran out of paper without much of a sound Juliana slid in front of her to put more papers in the printer flashing her a lopsided smile that left Valentina a bit breathless.

 

“I definitely haven’t seen you here before,” Juliana’s smile widened “Juliana.” She said with an extended hand. Valentina smiled brightly, her eyes crinkling at the corners as she shook her hand.

 

“Valentina.”

 

Juliana nodded and brushed her pointer finger against her eyebrow before pointing at her desk. “I guess you’re my new neighbor.” She left Valentina’s hand after a beat “Welcome to the jungle.” Valentina sighed out a laugh not knowing why she had held her breath for so long. “Thank you.” She blushed as she looked down tucking her hair behind her ear.

 

Juliana just smiled and kept Valentina locked in her gaze which rattled Valentina some more. “Shall we?” Juliana uttered after what felt like hours.

 

Valentina quickly took her freshly printed papers and ran after Juliana to her new desk.

 

 

The ‘Valenteena.’ That is written on her paper cup agitated Valentina some more. It’s like the universe is conspiring against her.

 

She really doesn’t know when Juliana has formed a judgement on her, she doesn’t like the fact that Juliana’s formed said judgment.

 

Valentina hated being misunderstood, especially when she really liked Juliana.

 

Her eyes sting as she takes a gulp of her scalding hot coffee, what can she do? The situation was far too damaged that she started to hate her job.

 

A gust of cold wind passes, and she hugs her coat a tighter around her, and closes her eyes against it, feeling a single tear slide down her cheek drying the minute it falls.

 

She takes a deep breath moving along, her mind set.

 

She is going to move to another desk, it’s a temporary solution but, Valentina was starting to feel like a teenage girl who couldn’t control her emotions around her crush, she loathed how much Juliana’s affected her in the course of six months she’s been here.  

 

She smiles devilishly as she thinks of one parting gift that she’ll present- actually take from Juliana knowing it will infuriate her,

 

Valentina wanted to get back at her.

 

It’s very childish, she knows but the way Juliana made her feel for the past six months was horrid, so it makes sense in Valentina mind’s eye to get back at her.

 

 

Juliana’s brows frown when Valentina brushes past her in a rush not looking her way on the way out.

 

She looked upset.

 

Juliana’s chest tightens again unaware of the reason behind her body acting out around one specific blue-eyed girl.

 

She feels a bit guilty, “Ugh,” she grunts out as she places her hands on her face, elbows resting on the desk.

 

There she goes again with the guilt tripping why can’t Juliana just face her with what’s bothering her instead of ignoring Valentina like a plague, and then Valentina going all kicked puppy on her.

 

After a while Juliana jumps when she hears Valentina sit ungracefully, the chair squeaking loudly beneath her.

 

Valentina unwraps a familiar sandwich that Juliana got for herself before heading for work.

 

“is that mine?” Juliana snaps.

Valentina’s brows shoot up. “Oh, she speaks!” she shoots back around a mouthful of the delicious sandwich.

 

She isn’t really hungry just angry.

 

“Wh-you’re so annoying! Why are you doing this? Are twelve or something?” Juliana’s voice raises an octave which angers Valentina some more, but she smiles childishly and calmly says, “I’m hungry.”

 

Juliana stands up, veins in her neck popping out against her tanned skin, she stutters in anger as she steps closer to Valentina’s personal space, “No really, what do you want?!” she whisper- shouts, “D’you wanna fuck?!” this time her voice is louder she’s sure dozens of coworkers could hear her.

 

Their eyes shoot wide open right when the words leave Juliana’s mouth.

 

Juliana blushes a dark red as she lets out a strangled sound still shocked at her question.

 

She’d meant to say ‘do you wanna fight and fuck you’ at the same time and then **_that_** came out of her mouth.

 

Shit.

 

A ghost of a smirk paints Valentina’s luscious lips as she utters,

 

“I had been waiting for you to ask, Jules,”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I read this prompt on Tumblr and decided to go with it.
> 
> what do you guys think? would you like to see what happens next? is this lame? do I need to better my writing?
> 
> this is my second fic ever so I really would appreciate the feedback :)
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
